Life is a good bitch
by Faust De Wilde
Summary: Craig a eu un accident. Juste devant Tweek. Sûr qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Comment va-t-il utiliser ses journées en tant que spectre, le temps qu'il se réveille de son coma ? Creek, rating M pour la suite, romance.
1. Prologue

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, lui, le gars apathique et un peu voire totalement je m'en foutiste, à ce que cette vie qu'il emmerdait tant décide de le quitter, d'un coup, comme ça. Sans prévenir.

La salope.

C'était arrivé par une journée banale. Il rentrait avec le blond caféïnoman qui lui servait de meilleur ami, sur la même route que d'habitude, en le rassurant sur les mêmes angoisses un peu farfelues que d'habitude. Il l'avait salué, puis s'était retourné pour traverser la route.

Il se souvenait du choc brutal du parchoc de la voiture contre ses hanches, du vol plané qu'il avait fait quelques mètres plus loin, et du bruit sourd qu'avait fait son corps en s'écrasant contre l'asphalte. Un éclair de douleur avait parcouru tous ses membres, ses os et ses organes, avant que son cerveau ne se décide enfin à se bouger le cul et à libérer son endorphine. Oh, il ne sentait plus rien, juste l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un épais nuage de mousse.

Il pensait beaucoup, à ce moment là. Qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Stripe, son gentil petit cochon d'Inde, que Ruby ne lui montrerait pas son majeur en guise de salutation comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'il rentrait du lycée, et qu'il était sûrement déjà en train de louper le début de Red Racers… S'il avait pu, là, tout de suite, il aurait eu l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Si même la mort ne le faisait pas réagir plus que ça, franchement, c'était qu'il était atteint de l'épidémie de connerie de South Park.

Pourtant, et il le sentait bien, il avait les yeux humides. Sûrement une réaction physiologique. Lui, il ne pleurait pas. A travers ses pupilles embuées, il vit apparaître une tignasse de cheveux blonds, complètement ébouriffée, et faillit presque sourire. Ah, ça devait le paniquer, l'accro du café, lui qui n'aimait pas le sang, le brun en sentait couler des litres sous lui.

'D-D-Doux Jésus ! GAH !', qu'il disait, le petit. Ca l'amusait, beaucoup même, parce qu'un Tweek effrayé était très drôle quand il voulait, voire ridicule. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être l'un des seuls à savoir le rassurer, et à le faire… Après un temps à l'observer en cachant son sourire. Combien de fois avait-il dû chasser les gnomes voleurs de slips de sa chambre avant qu'ils ne puissent dormir devant un quelconque film…

Oh, il le voyait bien, là, stresser à s'en arracher les cheveux, au téléphone avec -sûrement- les urgences. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire que c'était pas la peine, qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer se préparer un café, mais sa voix se refusait à sortir, et celle du blond était déjà si loin…

C'est ainsi que Craig Tucker, l'apathique de South Park, c'est-à-dire moi, trouvait la mort dans un accident de voiture. Comme un con, vraiment. Mais même là, on m'a pas laissé tranquille. A croire qu'elle m'en veut, la vie. La salope.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà donc le premier chapitre. Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers sur ce coup, qui m'ont fait extremement plaisir ! Je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous fera plaisir aussi !

* * *

Installé à croupetons, au bord d'un nuage, je regarde. Nan, je surveille, plutôt. C'est quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire au quotidien, c'est pas comme si je parlais beaucoup ou quoi. Eh, on m'appelle pas l'apathique pour rien, hein. Moi, j'communique avec mon majeur, y paraît. C'est m'sieur Mckay qu'a trouvé l'expression, pour avoir l'impression d'avancer un peu concernant mon cas. C'est des conneries. M'enfin.

Qui j'observe ?

Tweek.

Il est complètement retourné, ce mec, depuis que j'suis dans les nuages. Il panique au moindre bruit, il mange plus grand-chose, et il en est quand même à refuser de traverser la route. Il a changé de chemin pour rentrer chez lui, aussi. Il passe plus devant chez moi pour aller au cinéma ou à la mare de Stark. J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute s'il est devenu comme ça.

J'veux dire, okay, il était déjà pas très net à la base, mais c'était jamais arrivé aussi fortement, même pendant ses crises de paranoïa. En plus, y'a pas que ça, même moi, je le vois. Tweek, il déprime.

Du coup, je le surveille. Ca me fait chier d'être bloqué là, à pas pouvoir bouger, à rien pouvoir faire pour le réconforter un peu depuis ce jour là.

* * *

J'me suis réveillé, après ce qui m'a paru être une nuit entière de sommeil sans rêve –mais bon, le sommeil, comme j'avais pas eu depuis longtemps- dans une mer de nuages. Je m'étais relevé, avais épousseté mes vêtements par pur réflexe, parce que j'ai pas franchement le souvenir qu'ils aient été salis par l'espèce de matelas cotonneux sous mes pieds et, ne constatant aucune douleur dans aucun de mes membres, avais rejoint en quelques enjambées légères le pupitre de marbre et d'or devant moi.

Dieu, il a du fric, l'enfoiré.

En ayant marre d'attendre, je regardais le pupitre, remarquant un gros livre assez ancien visiblement, ainsi qu'une sonnette dorée elle aussi, un peu comme celles qu'on voit dans les hôtels des films, vous savez ?

Hm.

Rien à péter du bouquin, j'écrasais mon poing sur la sonnette avec une certaine force. Ca la ferait pas forcément sonner plus fort, hein, mais ça me calmerait un peu de mon agacement, qui commençait nettement à se faire sentir.

Un espèce de vieux barbu se ramena devant moi quelques instants après, sortant visiblement de nulle part, en me regardant d'un d'ces airs qui me gonflent sans trop que j'sache pourquoi. Il avait le même sourire débordant de gentillesse et de compassion que le prêtre de South Park. Franchement, c'est niais.

« Ton nom, mon petit ?

_ Craig, Craig Tucker. Et j'suis loin d'être petit à coté de vous. » Lâchais-je aussitôt en lui faisant un doigt sous mon blouson.

Visiblement, mon attitude l'avait franchement exaspéré. Rien à foutre, je suis pas là par plaisir et encore moins pour lui plaire. Le vieux –Saint-Pierre, qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait- soupira, ouvrit son énorme pavé et sembla chercher quelque chose, mon nom surement, dedans, avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien, tu y es. Maintenant, tu peux entrer. »

Il m'indiqua un grand portail d'or –décidément, Dieu se la pète avec tout son biff- apparu comme par enchantement derrière lui, et je m'empressai de le franchir avec un simple « okay » à l'intention du passeur.

* * *

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là. A être un putain d'observateur silencieux.

Moi, le paradis, j'pensais que ce serait muni d'une télé qui capte un peu toutes les chaînes de la Terre, même celles à haut débit, d'un pc surpuissant avec accès à un tas de sites super géniaux, de champs, de rivières, de maisons, de mares, d'herbe… Et d'une cage à cochon d'Inde pour que je puisse mater Red Racers avec Stripes, mais même pas. Ici, y'a rien à faire, et encore moins à voir. A votre droite, des nuages, à votre gauche, des nuages, au sol, oh miracle !

Des nuages. Putain.

Y'a des gens qui se baladent parce qu'ils ont rien d'autre à foutre,qui parlent, qui jouent au loup comme des gamins, mais ni télé, ni console, rien. Nada. On s'emmerde, au Paradis.

En parlant de mon cochon d'Inde, c'est Tweek qui l'a récupéré, suite à une illumination qu'a eu ma frangine quand elle a refusé que mes parents le revendent –d'ailleurs, Ruby, je te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, même si j'te l'dirais sans doute pas-, et c'est le blond maigrelet qui l'a pris sous son aile. Bon, au départ, ça le stressait à mort d'avoir des responsabilités pareilles –j'me souviens de la première fois où il l'a eu dans les bras et qu'il s'est mis à courir partout en hurlant que « d-doux Jésus ! », il avait une vie entre les mains… Désespérant, mais tellement drôle- , mais en fait, tout se passe pour le mieux, depuis qu'il l'a. Stripe a l'air de s'être habitué au caféïnomane, et ils dorment même ensembles, de ce que je vois. C't'adorable. C'est cool. Ça leur fera de la compagnie à tout les deux.

 _Il me manque._

Voilà, là, ça vient de me foutre une putain de claque dans la gueule. Déjà, ce genre de mots, c'est pas trop mon genre de base, mais ça aurait pu passer, à la limite, si je les avais dit en pensant à Stripe. Du moins, en pensant **qu** 'à lui. Parce que là, qu'on soit bien clair, c'est pas qu'à ma petite boule de poils que je pensais. C'était aussi à mon meilleur pote.

Okay, Craig, on se calme. C'est pas parce que vous faites semblant de sortir ensembles pour relancer l'économie de la ville et mettre du baume au cœur des gens –quel âme charitable nous avons là, n'est ce pas ? Foutage de gueule, on nous a jamais demandé notre avis- qu'il faut que tu deviennes tout sentimental à son propos.

C'est vrai, ouais; on a jamais cessé d'être 'ensembles'. On s'embrasse pas, hein, nan, mais c'est pas rare qu'on se tienne la main en public, qu'on se-nan, pardon, que **je** lui donne un surnom dans ma tête, qu'on soit un peu plus proche entre nous qu'avec les autres quand on parle, ou qu'on dorme l'un chez l'autre. C'est souvent moi qui vais chez lui, d'ailleurs, parce que selon lui, il arrive mieux à dormir quand je suis là. Ouais, parce qu'on partage notre lit, aussi. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître _space_ , j'admets. Mais c'est devenu une espèce d'habitude, de quotidien même, quelque chose de rassurant pour Tweek et de franchement agréable pour moi. Ça dure depuis un moment, maintenant. Eh, on est comme ça depuis le CM2, quand même… Du coup, forcément, ça nous a vachement rapprochés, on peut facilement dire qu'on est de vrais meilleurs amis, que c'est presque fraternel, comme relation.

...

Bon sang, dire que je l'ai déjà appelé Tweeky à haute voix et devant lui… J'm'en rappelle trop bien, c'était y'a pas longtemps, moins de trois mois en tout cas. J'me souviens qu'il s'était à moitié étranglé dans son café, et qu'il était devenu pire qu'une tomate trop mûre. Il avait bredouillé des trucs complètement incompréhensibles, entrecoupés de « GAH ! » gênés, tout en tremblant comme une feuille.

Nan, vraiment, c'est mignon, un Tweeky embarrassé.

Putain, voilà que j'recommence, on dirait une petite merdeuse complètement gaga d'un quelconque chanteur ou acteur à la mode, ou une adolescente énamourée qui-

« Hey, Tucker ! Encore en train d'mater l'monde des vivants ? » Lança une voix enjouée et un peu moqueuse derrière moi.

J'avais eu aucun mal à la reconnaître y'avait qu'une seule personne qui passait de temps en temps au Paradis pour repartir pendant la nuit…

« Ta gueule, McCormick. » Répondis-je simplement en lui faisant un de mes fameux doigts.

Le pauvre de la ville ricana avant de se laisser tomber lourdement à mes cotés, soupirant longuement. Son regard fixa un moment mes yeux, avant de passer à la silhouette tremblotante qu'on apercevait par la trouée dans les nuages, tandis que son rictus se changeait peu à peu en un sourire compatissant. M'enfin, ce mec, c'est un putain d'acteur, alors je me méfie. Même s'il sera jamais aussi bon que Tweeky, il reste un sacré manipulateur.

« Y t'manque, le Tweekers ? »

Un léger grognement de ma part lui répond, et il semble prendre ça pour un oui parce qu'il continue, ce con.

« T'sais, tu devrais descendre le voir un peu. Au moins pour lui montrer que t'es là, avec lui. Franchement, je le vois dépérir, c'gamin. Sans toi, c'est plus le même, il vient quasi plus en cours, et quand il y est il file à l'infirmerie après deux heures grand max, comme s'il supportait pas d'affronter les regards des autres sans toi à ses cotés. C'en est mignon, tiens. Fait lui juste comprendre que t'es là, il est bouleversé depuis que les docs' d'Hell's Pass t'ont déclaré en tant que personne dans le coma. » Expliqua longuement le jeune homme à l'anorak orange, capuche baissée depuis qu'on est rentré au lycée.

Après un moment de silence, j'acquiesçais et repris la parole.

« Et j'peux faire quoi, exactement ?

_ Il écoute la radio, non ? Ecrit lui un mot, trouve une chanson qui exprime ce que tu veux lui dire et met là dans sa chaîne hi-fi. » Proposa le blond, tout sourire, et visiblement très fier.

Mouais… C'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. En plus, je commençais déjà à lister les chansons qui pourraient convenir dans ma tête. Du coup, j'me levai, le remerciai d'un signe de tête et sautai dans la trouée…

Avant de me faire repêcher comme un poisson par un vioque passablement furax, qui me passe une soufflante mémorable avant de me reposer vers un Kenny mort de rire.

« Putain, c'est quoi c'te merde ?! J'croyais qu'on pouvait r'descendre en tant que spectre quand on voulait, bordel ! » Gueulais-je, franchement en rogne autant contre le vieux que le connard qui s'tordait de rire devant moi, et à coté duquel j'me rasseyais.

Le blondin secoua un peu la tête avant de remuer un petit ticket bleu au dessus de mes mains, malicieux comme pas deux.

« C'est cette autorisation là qu'tu veux ? J'te la file… »

Bien content, je saisis le bout de papier en m'apprêtant à le remercier, mais lui ne le lâchait pas, en profitant pour se pencher vers moi avec un sourire de conspirateur.

« Tu m'as pas laissé finir. J'te la file, à une petite condition.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McCormick ?

_ Tes lèvres, Tucker. » Susurra-t-il avec un éclat ô combien détestable dans les yeux.

J'le connais bien, cet éclat là, c'est celui qu'il a quand il veut quelqu'un. Généralement, il l'a, hein, quasi tout le lycée tombe pour le sourire félin et les beaux yeux bleu outremer de Kenny, c'est pas dur pour lui de coucher avec qui il veut. Y m'semble qu'il a même eu la gothique, là, celle qui me filait une clope de temps en temps… Henrietta, nan ? Bref, on s'en branle. Ce mec ferait tout pour un peu de sexe, peu importe qui il a en face. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il oublie un truc, là…

« T'es pas sensé être avec Stotch ?

_ Tucker, on est _morts_ , techniquement, et on est seuls dans la mort. Alors autant en profiter un peu, tu penses pas ? Puis t'es pas dénué de charme, t'sais ? Si t'étais pas avec Tweek, crois-moi, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais passé dans mes draps, et p't'être pas qu'une fois~ » Dit-il sur un ton qui avait tout d'un aphrodisiaque; charmeur, doux et _chaud_.

Après réflexion, j'acquiesçai, sentant peu à peu mes yeux se plisser et un sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres. Le blond se lécha les lèvres, avant de se mordiller l'inférieure, son regard affamé braqué sur moi.

« C'que tu peux être bandant quand tu veux, Tucker… Allez, viens voir tonton Kenny, passer un bon moment pour remplir ta part du marché~ »

Mes mains se posèrent sur les épaules du pauvre un chouïa plus grand que moi, longeant lentement ses bras pour finir sur ses mains, tandis que j'allais effleurer ses lèvres des miennes…

Puis mordre brutalement celle inférieure de Kenny, remontant du même coup mon genou droit pour le faire se loger dans son estomac. J'ai été gentil, j'aurais pu le frapper dans les couilles, hein. Faudra qu'il me remercie.

Habile, j'attrapai le ticket et sautais pour de bon dans la trouée, non sans un rictus mauvais à l'intention de l'Immortel.

« J'suis pas du genre à trahir mon copain, _moi_ , connard ! » Ricanais-je.

C'était fou comme ça faisait du bien, pensais-je en me laissant tomber.

* * *

Kenny reprit doucement son souffle, son estomac encore franchement douloureux. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à laisser un rire tonitruant lui échapper, profondément amusé.

« Pas du genre à trahir son _copain_ , hein ? Faut croire que c'est plus tout à fait simulé, leur relation. »

Après un moment, il passa distraitement ses longs doigts sur ses lèvres, son sourire se faisant de nouveau celui d'un prédateur.

« Hm… Tweek a de la chance~ »

* * *

Yop, voilà voilà. J'aime beaucoup l'image de Saint-Pierre avec son épuisette, qui va repêcher Craig XD

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Oui, je sais, je poste tard et pas régulièrement… Mais je savais pas comment tourner la suite. Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, encore un et ce sera la fin de cette petite histoire qui me plait toujours autant à écrire. Le chapitre final n'est pas encore écrit, mais je compte m'y mettre assez vite, donc je ne pense pas abuser de votre patience.

Merci aux reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup de savoir que ça plait à d'autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand je sentis enfin mes pieds se poser sur le bitume, je m'autorisais à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pas que j'ai peur, hein, mais je me demandais comment ça serait, d'être un spectre. Vous savez, à la télé, on les voit qui flottent à moitié, ou qu'ont qu'une seule partie du corps de visible, un tas de conneries du genre. En fait, ça va, c'est comme quand t'es vivant, sauf que personne te voit.

Et que t'es mort. J'avais calé, j'suis pas le dernier des cons non plus.

Franchement, c'est pas mal. Remarque, c'est pas vraiment différent de d'habitude. D'autres diraient que c'est triste, que les gens ne les remarquent plus et qu'ils n'ont même plus le petit bonheur d'un simple bonjour. Perso', j'm'en fous, pas comme si je cherchais l'attention de ces cons. Parfois, j'me dis que j'ai des attitudes de gothique, et qu'eux pourraient me servir autrement qu'en tant que fournisseurs de clopes. Et puis bon, on me dit rarement bonjour dans la rue. Enfin.

Levant les yeux, je m'apperçois qu'il est 17h30, comme le sonne la grande horloge du lycée. A c't'heure-ci, Tweeky est en Histoire, sans doute en train de se triturer les cheveux et de stresser à mort parce qu'il vient d'entendre son nom dans l'appel. Hm, j'y fais attention, faut croire. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches et pris le parti de descendre la grande rue.

Direction Hell's Path.

* * *

Ca fait franchement bizarre de se voir autrement que dans un miroir. Vraiment. J'veux dire, le miroir, il recopie ce que tu fais tu bouges ta main, il bouge sa main. Normal, parce que c'est toi, ducon. Sauf que voilà là, j'vois mon corps, j'me vois moi, mais quand je bouge, lui bouge pas. Je sais que c'est moi, mais j'arrive pas à en être sûr à cent pour-cents.

J'suis resté une bonne demi heure à regarder mon corps immobile dans un lit d'hôsto, à réfléchir à cette connerie de miroir, avant d'être coupé dans mes réflexions par un « GAH ! » sonore. Et non, j'ai pas sursauté, non. J'ai juste voulu sauter sur place, nuance.

J'm'écarte de mon corps d'un grand pas en arrière, juste à temps pour que mon enveloppe spectrale ne touche pas mon visiteur, soupirant de soulagement. C'est que je sais pas ce que ça fait, moi, de toucher un spectre, et j'ai pas franchement envie de savoir non plus. On sait jamais.

Tweek –parce que ouais, c'était lui, au cas où t'aurais pas pigé ça tout seul- s'était posé sur la chaise blanche, juste à coté, et avait pris ma main - 'fin ouais, la main du moi dans le coma. Ca d'vient compliqué, là... - dans la sienne. Franchement, j'me serais bien foutu de sa gueule si ça avait été une situation normale, en lui balançant que les infirmières étaient pas là, et qu'on pouvait arrêter de jouer au petit couple tant qu'elles regardaient pas, mais quelque part, ça m'fait chaud au cœur que quelqu'un se préoccupe un peu de ce que j'ai. C'est pas comme si mes parents étaient venus me voir, par exemple. J'le sais, j'ai zieuté le cahier des visites.

Putain.

McCormick avait pas menti. Tweek est maigre. J'veux dire, plus maigre encore qu'avant. Il s'était un peu remplumé, pourtant, ces derniers mois. J'peux pas ne pas remarquer les cernes immenses et noires sous ses yeux, non plus. Il dort encore plus mal qu'auparavant, apparemment. Je pensais que c'était son café, avant, mais en vérité, ce mec cauchemarde quasi toutes les nuits. Du moins, celles où je suis pas avec lui, à coté de lui. Il m'avait dit une fois que ça le rassurait beaucoup d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés, et me surnommait même l'attrape-cauchemars parfois.

J'me sens mal.

Non, vraiment, j'me sens mal et c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Parce que là, j'le vois qui maigrit, qu'est pas bien du tout, qui dort plus, et que malgré ça il use ses forces pour venir me voir le soir après les cours. Il pourrait rester chez lui, essayer de se reposer, de se détendre un peu, mais non, il préfère marcher comme un zombi jusqu'à ce putain d'hôsto pour rendre visite au minable que j'suis. Et ça, il le fait tout les jours. C'est la seule visite que j'ai régulièrement depuis mes deux semaines de coma. S'il est dans cet état, c'est ma faute, et j'arrive pas à penser autrement.

Pris d'une pulsion, j'avance ma main pour la poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement, pour essayer maladroitement de le réconforter. Étonnamment, elle le traverse pas, mais ça l'empêche pas de sursauter et de se retourner, paniqué.

En même temps, ça se comprend. Il me voit pas, lui.

J'aime bien le taquiner et l'effrayer un peu, mais pas à ce point. Je veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi. Du coup, j'enlève ma main, à regret. Il a l'air un peu sonné pendant quelques minutes encore, puis se tourne vers mon corps pour l'observer bizarrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je bouge. Putain, ce que je donnerai pas pour me réveiller maintenant ! J'en ai rien à foutre de mes parents, Ruby à la limite si, j'm'en fous, j'veux juste qu'il arrête de se torturer comme ça !

Surtout que maintenant, il pleure.

* * *

Finalement, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. J'me voyais pas rentrer chez moi, même en tant que spectre, j'veux pas voir ces putains d'hypocrites. Du coup, me voilà dans la chambre de mon parano', alors qu'il planche sur des devoirs que, j'en suis plus que sûr, il ne voit même pas. Il est sur la même page d'exos de math qu'au début, et il a fait que recopier l'énoncer, sans résoudre aucun des calculs. Stripes est à coté de lui, sur le bureau, et…

 _Il me fixe._

J'vous jure, mon cochon d'Inde me regarde ! Du coup, j'm'approche de lui et lui grattouille la tête. Ca lui plait, ce truc, et il couine tranquillement, attirant l'attention de Tweek. Tweek qui voit bien évidemment les poils de l'animal se dresser et se raplattir au fur et à mesure que je le flatte. Or, je sais qu'il sait que ma boule de poils déteste toute personne autre que lui, Ruby –et encore, dépend de si elle a sa carotte ou pas- et moi. Et comme y'a pas ma frangine dans le coin, et qu'il est pas plus con qu'un autre…

« C-Craig ? C'est t-toi ? » Bredouille-t-il, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Le résultat concluant que j'obtiens me donne une idée, alors je m'empare de son stylo et j'écris une réponse sur son cahier, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule pour attirer son regard dessus. Un simple « _Oui »_ y est écrit. Pourtant, à la place d'un sourire ou d'une expression un peu plus rassurée, je le vois qui fronce les sourcils.

« A-Arrêtez de vous f-foutre de moi ! Q-Qui me dit que v-vous êtes pas un g-gnome voleur de s-slip, hein ?! P-Prouvez-le ! » S'exclame-t-il avec une force que j'ignorais jusque là.

Franchement, s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi, je serais en train de me rouler de rire par terre tellement c'est incongru, ce qu'il me sort là. Du coup, je lui reprend le stylo et je m'y remets.

 _T'inquiète, les gnomes, je les vire de ta chambre à grands coups de pied dans le cul, Tweeky._

Ce coup-ci, ça a eu l'air de fonctionner, au vu du soupir qu'il laisse échapper. Bon, tant mieux. J'aime pas écrire, ça me les brise sévère.

« Y-Y'a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça… » Souffle-t-il tellement bas que j'ai cru un moment que c'était moi qui délirais.

M'enfin, apparemment non, parce que le revoilà qui essaye de rivaliser avec une tomate. J'devrais lui dire, un jour, qu'il essaie pour rien… Quoique non, c'est bien plus drôle de le voir comme ça. Maintenant qu'il est au courant de ma présence, j'suis libre de farfouiller dans sa pile de CDs, au pied de son bureau. Faut pas croire, c'est pas parce qu'il est complètement dérangé qu'il est bordélique, loin de là sa pile est carrée au possible, et classée par ordre alphabêtique d'artiste, de genre et d'album. Finalement, je trouve ce que je cherche, et me redresse. Du coin de l'œil, je surprend son regard éberlué.

Hm, il doit voir que le CD qui se balade tout seul.

C'en est franchement drôle, de se dire qu'il ne voit que ça. Enfin. J'mets le disque dans sa chaîne, mais j'hésite encore. Y'en a bien une que je voudrais lui passer, histoire de le calmer une qu'il adore, et qu'il connait par cœur. Elle est sur l'album que j'ai dans la main. Pourtant, y'en a une autre, à laquelle je pense depuis que je l'ai vu pleurer vers mon corps. Elle est aussi sur l'album. Ca me ressemble pas, j'le sais.

Pas du tout, même.

 _When we stand together_ ou… Celle à laquelle je pense ?

Et puis merde.

Finalement, alors que les premières notes de _When we stand together_ commençaient à résonner dans la pièce, j'appuie sur le bouton de changement. En me retournant, je vois ses sourcils qui se froncent d'abord, sans comprendre le pourquoi de l'arrêt de sa chanson, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand. Ca y est, il comprend laquelle c'est.

 _ **I know the feeling**_

 _Je connais ce sentiment_

 _ **Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge**_ _ **  
**_ _De se retrouver bloqué sur le rebord de la fenêtre_

 _ **And there ain't no healing**_

 _Et il n'y a aucun remède_

 _ **From cutting yourself with the jagged edge**_

 _Pour s'être coupé soi-même avec le bord dentelé_

 _ **I'm telling you that**_ _  
Je te dis que_

 _ **It's never that bad**_ _  
Ce n'est jamais si mal_

 _ **Take it from someone who's been where your at  
**_ _Accepte le de la part de quelqu'un qui a été là où tu es_

 _ **Laid out on the floor**_ _ **  
**_ _Mis au tapis sur le sol_

 _ **And you're not sure  
**_ _Et tu n'es plus sûr_

 _ **You can take this anymore**_

 _De pouvoir le supporter encore_

 _ **So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
**_ _Alors donne juste une chance de plus à une berceuse_

 _ **And turn this up on the radio  
**_ _Et onte le son de ta radio_

 _ **If you can hear me now**_ _ **  
**_ _Si tu peux m'entendre maintenant_

 _ **I'm reaching out**_ _ **  
**_ _Je te tends la main_

 _ **To let you know that you're not alone**_

 _Pour te faire savoir que tu n'es pas seul  
_ _ **And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**_

 _Et tu ne peux rien dire, je suis putain de terrifié  
_ _ **Cause I can't get you on the telephone**_

 _Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir au téléphone  
_ _ **So just close your eyes**_

 _Alors ferme les yeux  
_ _ **Well honey here comes a lullaby**_

 _Bien, chéri, voici une berceuse  
_ _ **Your very own lullaby**_

 _Ta berceuse rien qu'à toi_

 _ **Please let me take you**_

 _S'il te plait laisse moi t'emmener  
_ _ **Out of the darkness and into the light**_

 _En dehors des ténèbres et dans la lumière  
_ _ **Cause I have faith in you**_

 _Parce que je crois en toi  
_ _ **Cause you're gonna make it through another night**_

 _Car tu passera une autre nuit  
_ _ **Stop thinking about the easy way out**_

 _Arrête de penser à la solution de facilité  
_ _ **There's no need to go and blow the candle out**_

 _Il n'y a pas besoin de partir et de souffler la bougie  
_ _ **Because you're not done,**_

 _Parce que tu n'es pas fini_ _  
_ _ **You're far too young and the best is yet to come**_

 _Tu es bien trop jeune, et le meilleur reste à venir_

 _ **Everybody's hit the bottom**_

 _Tout le monde touche le fond  
_ _ **And everybody's been forgotten**_

 _Et tout le monde a été oublié  
_ _ **And everybody's tired of being alone**_

 _Et tout le monde est fatigué d'être seul  
_ _ **Everybody's been abandoned**_

 _Tout le monde a été abandonné  
_ _ **And left a little empty handed**_

 _Et laissé un peu les mains vides  
_ _ **So if you're out there barely hanging on**_

 _Donc si tu es dehors, t'accrochant à peine…_

 _ **So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
**_ _Alors donne juste une chance de plus à une berceuse_

 _ **And turn this up on the radio  
**_ _Et onte le son de ta radio_

 _ **If you can hear me now**_ _ **  
**_ _Si tu peux m'entendre maintenant_

 _ **I'm reaching out**_ _ **  
**_ _Je te tends la main_

 _ **To let you know that you're not alone**_

 _Pour te faire savoir que tu n'es pas seul  
_ _ **And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell**_

 _Et tu ne peux rien dire, je suis putain de terrifié  
_ _ **Cause I can't get you on the telephone**_

 _Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir au téléphone  
_ _ **So just close your eyes**_

 _Alors ferme les yeux  
_ _ **Well honey here comes a lullaby**_

 _Bien, chéri, voici une berceuse  
_ _ **Your very own lullaby**_

 _Ta berceuse rien qu'à toi_

Tweek a écouté la chanson sans bouger, assis sur son lit, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Et moi, de mon coté, je stresse à mort de savoir s'il pige le message ou non. C'est que c'est rare que j'essaye de tirer les gens vers le haut, je les descend en enfer, d'habitude ! Les dernières notes s'éteignent peu à peu, et le silence reprend ses droits inaliénables.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le brise.

« C-Craig ? t-T'es toujours là ? »

Avec un micro sourire, je reprends le crayon et son cahier d'exos, avant de lui répondre.

« _Oui, j'suis là._

_ A-Ah… Hm… J-Je peux… Je peux te demander un truc ?

_ _Vas-y ?_

_ Euh… 'honey' ? » Lâche-t-il alors d'une petite voix, alors qu'il recommence son concours de tomate.

D'abord, je pige pas, et je le fixe sans rien dire –sans rien écrire, ouais, c'est bon, saoule pas- un moment. Ouais, honey, c'est dans les paroles, et alors ? Il a pas compris ? J'croyais qu'il savait que ça voulait dire-

Oh.

 _Oh._

Je le rejoins malgré moi dans le rang des tomates, vraiment gêné pour le coup. Enfin, il me voit pas, c'est déjà une consolation. J'voudrais pas que ma réputation de gars froid, impassible et apathique vole en éclat, ce serait une putain d'humiliation.

« _T'as retenu que ça ?_

_ G-GAH ! Non, non non non ! C'est juste que, euh, c-c'est pas… Ngh, c'est que… AH ! D-Doux Jésus ! » Panique-t-il d'un coup, toujours rouge, avant de commencer à s'arracher les cheveux.

Par réflexe, je m'empare de ses poignets, les écartant de chaque coté de sa tête pour qu'il puisse pas toucher à ses mèches déjà mal en point. Et v'là que j'suis à genoux au dessus de ses cuisses, alors qu'il est assis en tailleur, le dos contre le mur et l'air complètement ahuri. Ahuri, mais pas effrayé. J'peux le voir correctement, maintenant, sans qu'il baisse la tête ou qu'il se planque à moitié comme il fait d'habitude. J'peux voir la pâleur de sa peau, ses peu nombreuses taches de rousseurs, son nez un peu retroussé. J'peux voir ses cheveux qui défient la gravité, leur couleur de paille claire, les mèches folles qui lui retombent sur le nez. Et pourtant, là, j'peux voir que ses grands yeux, qui lui bouffent le visage, ses yeux d'un vert absinthe délavé, plus calmes qu'il y a quelques secondes, et qui me fixent dans les yeux, comme si leur propriétaire me voyait aussi.

Et là, j'ai pas résisté.

J'me suis avancé et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'l'ai embrassé comme je l'avais jamais fait. Pas comme les nanas de Denvers –bah ouais, je peux pas taper dans les meufs de South Park, pour elles j'suis avec Tweek- que j'avais chopé y'a deux-trois ans, pas avec cette espèce de faim.

Pas avec cette espèce de violence.

Pas avec cette espèce de désir brutal.

Juste avec… Cette espèce de douceur.

Du réconfort, c'est ça que je voulais faire au départ. J'avais pas prévu ça, par contre, et j'me suis reculé aussitôt après. Même si j'ai eu le temps de goûter un peu à sa douceur à lui.

Et à son café.

Lui, il ne dit rien, et se contente de passer lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses tremblements se calmant au fur et à mesure. Finalement, alors que je reprenais mon moyen de communiquer, c'est lui qui reprend la parole en premier.

« Dis, Craig… Est-ce que tu peux… R-Rester avec moi cette nuit ? » Qu'il demande à mi-voix.

« _Ouais, t'inquiète._ » Ecris-je.

On s'installe comme d'habitude, moi d'abord, et lui à mes cotés, dans mes bras. Il tarde pas à trouver mon torse en tâtonnant, et finit par soupirer doucement. Après peu, il s'endort, et je le veille tranquillement, malgré une sensation qui me tire au niveau du nombril. C'est pas agréable du tout, un peu comme quand t'es au début d'une cuite ou un truc du genre. J'me dis que ça va passer, de t'façon, et je finis par suivre le blond dans un sommeil.

Nouvelle chose apprise ouais, en spectre, on peut dormir.

* * *

Pour la chanson : Nickelback, Lullaby. Voilà voilà, une chtite review ?


End file.
